turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Template talk:US Presidents
I'm playing with this, so obviously don't use it yet. If we even opt to use it. It occured to me this might be another good "tool" for trapping together similar articles, i.e. the various POTUS. TR 02:00, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. Turtle Fan 02:35, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, it doesn't look quite as spiffy as the one wikipedia uses, but then again, we need it to do different things. Is it worth including or not? TR 13:51, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Sure, use it. I assume we'll be adding other timelines soon? Turtle Fan 17:55, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes. I'm trying to decide how best to do that. SV, WW, and then miscellaneous? Maybe "JS" in addition to SV and WW? TR 05:54, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Andrew Jackson Left Blank on Template Even though Andrew Jackson has a page on this wiki, the Presidents of the United States Template left his name blank. I tried to edit it, but the wiki told me I could not! Could someone please do this for me? 20:33, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian P.S, my computer changed my I.P number from 24.147.1.197 to 75.68.122.13 for unknown reasons a little while ago. For that reason, I decided to use a different extended name. Who ever answered my request a while back, thank you very much! :) -- 21:21, February 3, 2015 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian The Hot War While adding The Hot War to Truman is fine for now, I think it likely that as the series progresses, we will want to add a new row to the template for it. ML4E (talk) 18:16, June 19, 2015 (UTC) :Are you hinting at something? Do you have an advance copy? Spill! :In all seriousness, you may be right, but then TWPE didn't yield its own row, and Truman was eligible to run again in 1952. TR (talk) 18:23, June 19, 2015 (UTC) :Nah, I'm speculating. It all depends on how far into the future the series will go but the feeling I have is it could well go a decade or more. Unless Turtledove has a quick Hot War and everyone is dying taking three books to do it, I foresee it being similar to Supervolcano. The first book covers the Hot War and its immediate aftermath, say two-three years (similar to the lead-up to the eruption in SV except in BA its the escalating nuclear exchange from the beginning) then the other two books (if it is a trilogy) cover the long term effects of a limited nuclear war over a period of maybe five years each. ML4E (talk) 18:53, June 19, 2015 (UTC) ::That could be cool, but I'm not holding my breath. HT is actually quite good at giving dates in the first 80 pages. The novel begins om November 23(?), 1950, Truman and MacArthur meet on December 18, the first bombs in China are January 23(?), Stalin's response in Europe is on February 1. That doesn't seem like he's moving that fast though...TR (talk) 05:15, June 20, 2015 (UTC) :::And that's all set-up. I'd expect the pace to slow when the battle's fully joined and many different things start happening at once. Turtle Fan (talk) 18:47, June 20, 2015 (UTC) :True enough but it seems to me that a limited nuclear exchange would pretty much end the war as such. There may be fighting still going on in isolated areas but the main fighting would be over. Or are there hints in the 80 pages that Stalin ordered the tanks to roll into Western Europe? If my guess is correct, then the rest of book 1 will be the immediate aftermath and recovery. ML4E (talk) 19:29, June 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Tanks are rolling. We have a Soviet tanker and a Hungarian ground-pounder, plus a Soviet pilot in Provideniya, which we learn is close enough to the U.S. that a bomber can hit the mainland with some hope of returning to Soviet soil. Our W. German POV is in Fulda, Germany, that is to say, next to the Fulda Gap. TR (talk) 19:41, June 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Remember, it's HT. Unlike most authors and speculators, he likes to show limited nuclear exchanges as one aspect of a war, not as something to end the war--see GWII and the Race-German War of 1965. Turtle Fan (talk) 20:02, June 20, 2015 (UTC) :::Well it now looks that way and when your right, your right. However, what with the fallout and so on, I can see this one going longer than tWtPE. Maybe the second half of Book 3. This, of course, doesn't necessarily mean we will see or hear of Truman's successor(s). Oh well ... ML4E (talk) 20:37, June 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::It could happen, you're right. I for one wish that HT would go a bit farther into the future than he does in his final books. If IatD had wrapped up GWII a little earlier and from then on moved forward at a pace more resembling the AE books, we (hopefully) wouldn't have those Gizzi clones clamoring for more all these years later. Even LO could have stood a longer view; as lukewarm as TWTPE left me in general, I was still mildly curious about how certain things would turn out. Turtle Fan (talk) 01:53, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Updating the template There are some additions that could be added to the template, which is locked. Lyndon Johnson in "The Fillmore Shoggoth", Jimmy Carter in the State of Jefferson Stories, and George W. Bush in "Bedfellows".JonathanMarkoff (talk) 03:44, July 19, 2016 (UTC) :LBJ and Carter don't do anything appreciably different from OTL in TFS and SoJ, respectively. As a satire, "Bedfellows" plays by different rules, so we really can't call "W" the POTUS. TR (talk) 03:52, July 19, 2016 (UTC) ::There should probably be an entry <John F. Kennedy (''The Gladiator'', "A Massachusetts Yankee in King Arthur's Court")>. At best guess JFK was POTUS at TGlad's POD, and Mass Yankee is a pretty far out story with him as POTUS POV. At least that's what I've heard, I've never been granted access to the story.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 21:04, August 4, 2016 (UTC) :::As you say, TGlad is a guess. AMYiKAC isn't really AH. JFK gets sent back in time to the "real" Camelot. He spends most of the story trying to get home, takes a moment to bone Guinevere, and doesn't change history one iota. Nothing urgent about adding him for just those stories. TR (talk) 21:21, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Deletion Such a shame we had to lose Zachary Taylor.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 04:58, November 15, 2016 (UTC)